Guardian Mars: Spirit of Fire
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: A princess, a colonel, and a general walk into a castle... A terrible set-up for a joke, but a volatile mix for a drama as Rei ponders the problems with love. Rei/Jadeite oneshot. REVISED. Rating for some material.


**Guardian Mars: Spirit of Fire**

A Sailor Moon oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: I do not own the _Sailor __Moon_ characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This story takes place in the Silver Millennium and contains some spoilers (I guess) for the first season (mainly from the manga). Read, review, and enjoy! P. S.—If you have the Sailor Moon R-The Maiden's Poem Collection CD, listen to "Watashi no Hito Gingahen" song. It's Rei's R image single and is the background music for this fanfic.

**oOoOoOo**

"Father, you must be joking!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It didn't matter to me that there were other members of the court there; I was officially pissed off right then.

He turned to me with an icy glare. "You have no say in the situation, Rei. Go to your chambers." And with that, the king turned his head away from me and refused to continue with the argument.

I ran from the room in a huff. How could he? He was getting rid of one of his high-up officers and, unfortunately, it was the one officer I liked.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. As princess of Mars, I, Hino Rei, am also a guardian to the Moon's princess, Princess Serenity. I was called away to take care of some business, but that was all they would tell me. Don't get me wrong; I hate having to babysit Serenity all the time, but at least we are somewhat friends. And there _are_ the other guardians, too. But Serenity is like heaven compared to my home. I hate my father so much it's inconceivable and my mother was a kind woman…but notice I said _was_. She died when I was only six, and being without a mother to rely on in this—this… Ugh! I'm so sick of Phobos Castle! I can't even think straight to come up with a good insult for the goddamn place!

Anyway, back to the main matter. Father was ridding our palace of Colonel Murasaki, and I was pissed. He had always been a part of the Mars court since I was a young girl, and he had been the only one to help me cope with my mother's death. Basically, when you get down to it, he was the only one who truly understood me. And, I have to admit, I liked him—a whole lot. Looking back on it now, I'm not sure I would've called it love—maybe _lust_—but I could only think of love then. Colonel Murasaki Haruma, or Haru, was an intelligent man with brains _and_ good looks, so he was rare, really. I had always been by his side, but it was only recently when he started giving me what I had always dreamed of: him. We weren't sexually involved, but I think I wanted to start soon. I wanted to make him really mine.

Well, tomorrow's another day. It could happen tomorrow, maybe, after the visitation. The visitation is when an ambassador from the Earth comes and checks up on us and tries to strengthen the relationship between our planet and the Earth. It couldn't be a more boring thing to attend. But, from what I've heard, it'll be interesting because the ambassador is a repeated failure, and this will be his last chance to make things right if he wants to stay involved with the government or military, whichever one it was. Little did I know that sparks would really fly that day.

**oOoOoOo**

"I don't understand why I have to attend," I thought aloud the following day as I sat in the audience chamber of Phobos Castle. I said it on purpose so Father would hear me, but I didn't get a reaction. So he was ignoring me as usual. Great.

Haru placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be all right, Rei-chan. This'll be done in no time, and then we can get out of here." He sent me a comforting smile and then removed his hand. But something wasn't right. It wasn't my ESP turning on; it was a gut feeling, and I had learned over the years to trust my gut feelings. I think part of it came from knowing that, after the visitation, Haru would be gone for good. I already despised the king for wasting Haru's precious, last moments with me by making—no, _forcing_ us to attend this stupid meeting.

The king waved his hand. "Show the young man in," he ordered.

_Young __man?_ I thought. _Aren't __all __of __the __ambassadors __old __and __wrinkly? __That's __how __I __remember __them._

The giant marble doors swung open and the ambassador was lead in behind one of the other Martian members of the court. I think my heart skipped a beat; this was no young man. He was but a boy, and of my age, from the looks of it. His hair was cropped short, but his bangs touched the tops of his eyes, slightly hiding those steel blue gems he had for eyes. His hair moved in folds of waves as he briskly approached my father. Once at the foot of the throne, he sharply knelt down and bowed. "I am the General Jadeite of Earth," he said. His words were crisp and clear; he did _not_ intend on messing this meeting up. But one thing about him stood out to me: He was a _general_?

"You may rise, General Jadeite. I am glad you could make it for this…unusual visitation. I take it you brought your things for your stay?" my father asked.

Jadeite nodded. "I have, my lord."

I turned to my father and froze. "What stay?" I asked frigidly.

Again, Father ignored me and went on. "If you complete this session, I understand you have the choice to stay permanently or to go back. Although I know of your roles, I wouldn't mind you filling in as a member of my court."

Scared, I looked from my father to Haru and back to my father. "What's going on?"

"Please excuse my daughter's rudeness, general. She has not been informed. I will meet with you later, but—for now—please go to your chambers. My assistant will show you the way." My father stood as Jadeite left the room, and he walked away from me without ever really answering my question.

I moved to grab his arm, but his cold stare warned me otherwise. "Look," he stated, "he may replace Murasaki, he may not, but you have no say in the matter. All that you must do is sit on the sidelines and watch to learn how to handle political situations. That is your only role here, you slut." He turned from me and disappeared in the hallway.

Shocked, I looked back at Haru. "W—what's…?" I couldn't even get my mind to form the question.

"Rei-chan, there were a few problems to deal with that we couldn't, and your father thought it best that my removal from the court happened. The general, Jadeite, is also on rocky ground in his own court, and this is his last attempt to set things straight, but your father suggested that he could fill in my shoes. I'll be gone by tomorrow evening, whether I like it or not, Rei-chan. I'm sorry." Haru wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me in for a kiss and I complied, but still something didn't feel right. I felt as though I wasn't getting the whole story. Problems with Haru? How could they not deal with them to the point of booting him out of the court?

After several more sweet kisses, I painfully separated from him and went back to my room, deep in thought. _I __know __Father __and __I __have __always __had __severed __communications, __but__…__to __go __so __far __as __to __call __me __a __slut? __Why?_ I stopped while I was halfway into my nightgown. Was it possible that his comment was tied to the problems with Haru? I shook the scary thought off and finished changing. As I climbed under the covers, I drifted off on the guilty thought that Jadeite had caught my eye while my Haru was leaving me tomorrow.

**oOoOoOo**

The next morning was hell for me. When I woke up, I had the worst possible case of bed hair. My eyes were puffy; I must've cried in my sleep. God, I can't remember the last time I did that. I was sixteen, and I thought that, by now, my tears would've just stayed bottled up inside me. Then my mind wandered to Haru. He was going to be gone for good. _Maybe __I __should __go __early __and __see __him __before __he __has __to __meet __the __others?_ I thought. Well, if I was going to go ahead of everyone else, I might as well look my best for him.

I dressed myself in my red princess dress with the matching red ribbon choker and gold necklace. I took my makeup out and selected a tempting bright red lipstick. My ears donned the usual red ruby studs and, soon, I was ready to go.

**oOoOoOo**

"Haru!" I said gleefully when I caught sight of him in the narrow hall near his room. Bizarrely, he ignored me just as my father had and disappeared further down the small corridor. I warily followed. I had never been this close to his room, and I wondered if we were the only two awake in this part of Phobos Castle.

Even though it was early morning, the corridor was not well lit, so it was hard to see where I was going. I put my hands out in front of me and blindly groped around for something to lead me. That's when I felt the back of Haru's cloak. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Haru," I said with a smile, even though he probably couldn't see it because of the dark, "it's Rei-chan. I wanted to wish you a safe trip before everyone else came to bid you farewell."

But what turned around and stared me in the eye was not Haru. Something was wrong. I clutched his cape and neared him, and then backed away in sudden disgust. "Is that alcohol I smell on you? Were you out drinking all night?"

Haru was not responsive to my words. Suddenly, he dropped the wine bottle in his hand and grabbed me roughly on my arms. He shoved me back against the wall and kissed me hard on my lips. He was like a savage beast!

I pushed him away and looked at him. "Haru, what's _wrong_ with you? What are you doing?"

Then he unexpectedly threw me to the ground and got on top of me as though I was some animal that needed taming. He tried kissing me again, but I slapped him away. Even though I had stopped him from kissing me, it had used up almost all of my strength. I had never before realized how strong he was.

Haru came at me again, still on top of me, but he slapped me first, as I had done to him. He pulled the straps of my dress down and began kissing me all over. I couldn't stop him anymore. With almost all of my strength gone and the smell of the alcohol being overpowering, I couldn't stand up to him. But when he went to remove the rest of my gown, I was so scared that I screamed at the top of my lungs. "_**NOOO!**_" I was surprised I had it in me, but my faith that someone would come to my aid was diminished when everything remained silent.

The drunken colonel slapped me again. "Who the hell would be in this part of the castle at this hour? No one _ever_ comes to this section! Yer one stupid bitch coming 'ere alone!" His speech was slurred from the wine, but I had a feeling that it wasn't the alcohol saying those hurtful words.

"_Please_! _Someone, __help __me_!" I screamed—and someone came this time.

At first, there was a tap on Haru's shoulder. Haru looked over his shoulder to see who it was and then he was punched with a strong right hook. I felt as though I heard a crack, but everything became a blur after Haru collapsed on me. My savior moved Haru's body aside and helped me up, lifting me into his arms and carrying me somewhere. I didn't recognize who it was, but I did remember seeing steel blue eyes.

**oOoOoOo**

"Are you awake?"

Something cool touched my cheek where Haru had slapped me several times; I winced from the pain. "Ah! It stings…," I mumbled. My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright. "Oh! I didn't realize that you—" But I couldn't finish my sentence. I was too shocked at who it was who had saved me.

"I'm sorry to have found you in that situation, princess," Jadeite commented. He dipped the washcloth into some cool water and reached for my cheek again. "Hold still. This'll probably sting, but it will help with the pain and swelling."

"Thank you for helping me," I muttered.

He smiled for me. "It's okay. I'm just glad that nothing too terrible happened to you. I—whoa! What's wrong?"

I had flung myself onto him. I cried quite loudly into his chest, though, as I remembered the events of the early morning. "I just—I was going to see him before he left, but he was a completely different man when I saw him! If you hadn't come, I would've been—"

Jadeite put his index finger to my lips. "Stop. Princess, if you hadn't had enough strength to fight him off for a little while or scream, I wouldn't have found you. Don't kick yourself for just wanting to see him." He smudged my tears with his thumb and pressed the cloth to my cheek again.

I looked around at where I was and marveled at the room's size; it was about the same size as mine, but it was barren for the most part. There was the chandelier, which served as the only other source of light save for the window; the mahogany desk, table, and chair set; the closet; and the big, white fluffy bed that…I…realized I…was in… Flustered, I asked Jadeite, "J—just where are we…?"

Jadeite put the cloth back in the water dish and exhaled slowly. "I didn't know where your room was, so I brought you back to my room."

I swear I fainted. He hadn't even been here one day and I was already in his room! That's the fastest move _I've_ ever made. Still shocked, I just fell against the—_his_ pillow. "You brought me to your room?" I inquired exasperatedly.

I think Jadeite realized what I was getting at, and he blushed (from embarrassment, I think). "I'm sorry, princess. I don't know the palace quite well enough yet. That's why I was in that certain part of the castle this morning." He laughed. "I feel as though I'm trapped inside a maze!" Jadeite's boyish grin was really something to see; although I wouldn't have admitted it before I knew what Haruma was really like, that grin could make any girl's heart flutter. And flutter, my heart did.

"So," I continued, "you have no sense of direction, but you changed me out of my red princess dress into this white one?"

Now _completely_ red in the face, Jadeite answered me quickly. "N—no! You see, I just brought you here! Mika, one of the maids, helped me out with you, so please excuse my leaving that part out!"

"Jeez, calm down. I didn't ask to start something." I sat up with my elbows resting on my knees. "So…has he already left? Murasaki?" I felt like the more I remembered the morning, the less I knew about "Haru," so it seemed appropriate to me that I should stop calling him by an endearing nickname.

"Yes, but, from what I've heard, the only people waiting for him when he left were the ones accompanying him on his journey. Your father has told me his reasons for disposing of him, and now I clearly see that they were good reasons."

At this, my ears perked up. "You…you know the reasons as to why he left?"

Jadeite only nodded slowly.

"Tell me, please. Everyone has kept me in the dark about it, and I feel that one of my father's names for me may have been tied to the Murasaki problems."

The blonde general seemed to hesitate. "Do you mean what he called you yesterday?"

Now I was the one who could've died from embarrassment. "Oh, you heard that?"

"He may have thought that the doors were shut, but my ears are sharp. I hear many things, and what he called you was not right, princess. I'm guessing that he thought you _were_ one of the Murasaki problems." Jadeite stood to get some fresh water, but my hand involuntarily reached for his sleeve.

"Please, just sit and tell me."

He sat back down and placed the water dish onto the bed. "Colonel Murasaki Haruma was discovered to have a severe drinking problem."

"I figured that much," I interjected.

"When under the influence of alcohol, not only was he a monster, but a sexual deviant. He had raped five other women, causing three pregnancies and two miscarriages. Other than the rapes, he was reportedly loose with any female that wanted to have sex with him. Along with that, he was abusive towards them. His abuse caused the two miscarriages." When Jadeite finished, he looked at me with a frown. He probably knew that the information would hurt me since I had had a fling with Murasaki.

My hand covered my mouth in shock, disgust, and horror. I had never known any of this! And to think that, yesterday, I had thought of sleeping with him! My heart would've stopped if I had let it. I hugged my knees close to me and softly sobbed. "I had no idea…"

I felt Jadeite move to put an arm around my shoulder, but he must've thought otherwise since his comforting arm never came. "Princess, you…should probably be getting back to your room. I'm afraid to think what your father might call you if he discovered you had ever been in here."

I stopped crying. "He's just a bloody bastard."

"P—princess!"

I looked up at him, halfheartedly smiling. "Well, now I know why he called me a slut." I swung my legs over the side of Jadeite's bed and got to my own two feet, only to discover that I was somewhat wobbly. Luckily, Jadeite caught me, but he stumbled backwards and landed on his rear with me in his arms. I stared him in the eye, but he was just red again.

"I—I'm terribly sorry! I was just—"

"It's fine," I said, standing with some effort this time, but staying upright. "I appreciate your kindness, general." I headed to the door, but he, still on the floor, tugged on the hem of my dress; I stopped and waited for him to speak.

"If…if he ever calls you that again, let me know. I won't stand for a lady to be treated in such a manner." He stood and walked me to the door. "And, princess, one more thing."

I glanced at him over my left shoulder. "What's that?"

He smiled, but not the boyish grin; it was one that made him look more mature. "My name is Jadeite, not general." And with that, I left his room and headed back to mine, my heart pounding all the way.

**oOoOoOo**

When I reached my room, the maid Mika was standing outside, waiting for me with my dress. "Princess," she said, "it's a good thing that the dress is red."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have a busted lip, princess. Some of the blood got on your gown, and I washed is several times until it was unnoticeable." She smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you, Mika, for helping me." I relieved her of my dress and disappeared into my room. I hung it up and changed back into my purple silk nightgown. As I hung up my white dress, I sniffed it and felt calmer. Jadeite's scent had clung to my dress, and I wondered with hope if it had clung to me, as well.

**oOoOoOo**

I felt as though I was on what Terrans called "Cloud Nine." I had been spending a lot of time (if that's what you would call two months or so) with Jadeite, and we had grown to be good friends. He had told me much of Earth and silly Terran traditions, like Christmas and Saint Valentine's Day (but I liked what Valentine's Day stood for). He told me of his home and of his three friends, the other generals: womanizer Kunzite, hothead Nephrite, and flamboyant Zoicite. I laughed at his many stories of him, the generals, and Prince Endymion. I had not known before that he was one of Endymion's guardians. We were very much alike; Jadeite and I were kindred spirits. It's funny how the man (sometimes a boy) who I thought would ruin my life had saved it instead. But the one thing I dreaded was happening: I was falling in love again—but with Jadeite this time.

Ever since the Murasaki incident, my heart had felt scarred, and I was scared to love again. I was happy that I had found a friend in Jadeite, but I had kept my distance. I was sure he would never try and do anything like Murasaki, but I was still so scared, my heart unsure. And yet I felt warm and comfortable when I was near him. Jadeite put meaning back into my life, and I sometimes thought that maybe he, too, felt for me what I felt for him, but we never approached the subject. For the most part, we never talked of crushes or relationships or love. I never did because I was too afraid to reveal my feelings to him. I think Jadeite didn't out of courtesy towards me; I think he would be too afraid of bringing up the colonel.

Eventually, another week passed, and Jadeite's decision to stay or go was coming fast. No one had said it, but Jadeite had really already become a part of the Mars court, and most were sure he would stay. Yet I think I was the only one other than him that didn't know if he would leave. And the problem was this: In three days he would decide, and (I made it my mission) during that time period I would tell him of my feelings for him. But we were both stressed. Him, a reason unbeknownst to me; me, well, I've already stated my side. I would be seeing him in the library later; maybe it would be the perfect time for my confession?

I threw on a white silk gown and loosely tied my hair with a white ribbon. I had come to learn that his favorite color was white, and what better occasion to wear his favorite color than when I told him I loved him?

Ready to go in some matching white high heels, I exited my room and headed straight for the library, happy that I was going to see him again. But I was happy until I saw his melancholy expression.

**oOoOoOo**

I quietly opened the library door and stepped inside. "Jadeite?" Usually no one was in the library, so I wasn't very surprised when there was no answer. I walked further into the place and looked around me. No sign of Jadeite. Walking steadily in my heels, I headed for the back, where the tables and windows were. I had been right, though; there he was, books sprawled out on the table, his nose stuck in one of the larger ones. I smiled. He was like this some times. I went over and lifted the book out of his hands. "Jadeite the bookworm! A _very_ interesting picture…that I bet the other generals would like to see," I teased.

Blushing, he removed his reading glasses and stacked the other books. "I didn't see you there, Rei-san," he said.

I flipped through the book that I had taken from him. "You're reading _this_? You're sixteen! You should be having fun, not reading these history books, Jadeite! You're more like an old man!" I laughed and he smiled, but it was painful for him, I could tell.

"That's the problem. Not enough young people are delving into history. That's where the adventure and fun lay, Rei-san. Love, betrayal, murder, revenge—it's all in there." He cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand and looked out the window. Jadeite looked very relaxed, but his eyes screamed a different story.

"Love, you say?" I asked. He tensed a little because of our careful tip-toeing around the subject all the time. I skimmed the book again. "All I see here is war, poverty, and—" But my words were cut off when I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt. "I'm sorry," I said, red from embarrassment, "I didn't mean to—"

"That's not it."

I looked at him, puzzled. What was bothering him so much? "Well, I—"

Jadeite stood and leaned on the windowsill. "I've got to leave in three days."

My throat clogged up and I froze. "So you've already made your decision?" It was so hard to ask him.

Focused on whatever was outside, he replied, "I never really had the choice, Rei-san. There were problems back home that I've only been told about within the past few days, and I am required to return. I am needed as a guardian right now. I'm sorry." He bent his head in shame as though it was the worst thing he could've done to me.

I walked up behind him and touched his arm. Biting my bottom lip, I said, "It's okay. I'm your…friend. We can stay in contact even though you'll be back on Earth, Jadeite." How could I have even thought of being selfish and making today my day with my confession? And yet, he seemed even more hurt by my words when he looked into my eyes. "I—I'm sorry. I'll head back—" I abruptly turned to leave, but he held me back by my shoulder. "I thought you—" I started when our gazes met, but he pulled me into his arms. "Jadeite! I—"

"I'm sorry, Rei!" he said. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship earlier, but I don't want to leave you! My feelings for you are what's hurting me so much and making this hard on me!" The general looked through my eyes. "Forgive me, Rei!" And then he kissed me.

It was the sweetest kiss I had ever tasted, though. I…I didn't want it to end. His kiss was what I had really desired ever since I had begun to know him, to see who the general really was. But he was no general; he was just a teen like me who was afraid of change.

My hands clung to his arms as he kissed me, and I was scared that he would disappear if I let him go. But then Jadeite pulled back and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Rei-san, but I must go." He gathered a few books and left me standing there in the library. I just broke down and cried. I was so happy that he loved me, too, but my heart was aching, knowing that he was kicking himself because he thought his feelings for me would ruin our friendship. Oh, if he had only given me enough time to let him know that I didn't want his friendship but something more! The something that he wanted as badly as _I_ did! The gods must be laughing by now, amused that this princess can never find happiness. Well, I was determined to prove them wrong. But I was a mere mortal, even if I was a princess. And that, I would later find out, was the difference between living with love and dying alone.

**oOoOoOo**

He's…leaving tonight. Oh, how my temper got the better of me that morning. I was short with everyone, but I think my actions were justified. There was to be a small goodbye party for Jadeite in a few hours and, damn it all, I was going to tell him I love him!

I dressed in my deep purple satin gown and stayed in my room for the most of the day. I went through my closet, went through my jewelry box, and even made my bed (three times…). My brain was racked with trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day before the party. I didn't want to see Jadeite beforehand because he was busy, but there was nothing to do! Then the last scene between my father and me replayed in my head. _Maybe __I __should __fix __things __between __us__…_

I left my room for my father's study; I wanted to fix things with us only because it would probably be revealed by the end of the day that Jadeite and I loved each other and I didn't want to be called a slut again. Actually, it wouldn't be all that bad; Jadeite would probably kill him if he called me that again.

Even though I was working to heal our relationship, it didn't mean that I liked the man. I had come to learn that there really was no one I cared about, save for the general.

Ah! I see my father heading into his study alone now. This will be the best time to talk to him… Wish me luck!

**oOoOoOo**

"Father?" I said as I entered the study. He was behind his desk, reading a rather large book. I closed the door behind me and focused all of my attention on him. "May I have a word with you?"

He didn't look up from his book. "And why would I want to talk to the likes of you?" he snidely retorted.

"Because you haven't heard me out."

Well, _that_ got his attention. Father closed his book and placed it on his desk. Looking at me in the eye, he said, "Go on."

"I know that you know I liked Murasaki, a lot."

"Yes."

"I was foolish to like him, though. I didn't know the reasons as to why you were getting rid of him."

"Oh?" His eyes lit up with interest, and he awaited my next words.

I gave them to him. I told him about my near-rape and about Jadeite saving me and protecting me. I told him, as well, that we loved each other, at which he laughed. "Why do you laugh at me as though I'm a child?"

"Have you told _him_ that yet?"

He caught me off-guard. "Well, no…but I plan on telling him tonight. Why do you care so much?"

Father smiled at me for once. "Why are you still here? There's something much more important for you to be doing right now." He returned to his book and I headed to the door when he added, quietly, "I'm…sorry."

I didn't look back, but I acknowledged his words with a nod and left the study. I felt like crying. I don't know why, but I felt as though neither of us had anything for which we had to apologize. I went back to my room to fix my makeup and waited out the next few hours until the party. I would tell him then.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ah! Rei-san!" Jadeite's face lit up when he saw me in my purple gown. He came up to me and smiled. "You look lovely."

I smiled mischievously back. "What? No 'hello' kiss to start the party?"

He burned bright red. "Rei-san! I—"

"I'm not making fun of you. Besides, there's something I have to tell you. Come with me." I led him by the hand to the balcony while the others watched. I didn't care who saw; my father approved of Jadeite, so no one could tattle.

When we got to the balcony, I leaned on the ledge and gazed at the Earth. "You know," I said, keeping my eyes on the planet, "I wish I could've gone down to the Earth with you at least once."

Jadeite shook his head. "I would've loved to take you, but I think you may have found it boring. There's little to do unless you're a child or a family or a—" He stopped and glanced at me, but quickly averted his gazed elsewhere. "Never mind…"

"Or a what?" That had peaked my curiosity.

"Well, there's also not a whole lot to do unless you're a couple, so you wouldn't have liked it."

"No," I stated, "we would've loved it." I turned to him this time and faintly smiled. "We would've really loved it."

Jadeite neared me and touched my hand on the railing. Cradling my cheek with his other hand, he looked me in the eye like a sad, hopeful little puppy. "Rei-san, I love you so much."

"Then call me just 'Rei,' you imbecile."

He blushed and turned away. "But it is only one-sided."

I had had it! "Look—do you think I would spend this much time with you if we were just friends? Do you think I would want you to call me 'Rei' if we were just friends? If you would let me get a word in, then I could tell you want I wanted to say!"

"I'm listening."

"I love you, you fool!" I grabbed him by his shoulders and frenched him in front of the open balcony. I could hear a distinctive gasp escape the lips of others, but I was happy now. I had finally told him my feelings!

After a moment, we broke off and he gasped for air. "You—you are not playing with me, are you?" Jadeite asked.

"Of course not," I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Jadeite, I would never joke about something like love. You know me." We shared in another kiss and another until the night was nearly over, and until he had to go.

"Rei, I don't want to leave, but I want to protect you. I love you, Rei." He slipped his hands out of mine and fiddled with his earring. He held it out to me and explained. "I know I told you about Earth and everything and everyone else, but I left this out, and for good reason, too." He replaced my amethyst earring from my left ear with his earring. "I will never have enough time to tell you about this stone, but wear it on you always. Promise me that."

Scared, I looked into his eyes. "Of course I promise. But what does this stone mean to you?"

"It's my life existence. And if you wear it always, then I will be with you always. Never lose it." Jadeite kissed me one more time and vanished.

That night, his words confused me in a tormenting way. His life existence? What could that mean? His words confused me so much that I was terrified, but I came to learn their meaning later on.

Only days later, I learned of his pain of leaving me, of _having_ to go back to Earth, of protecting me and leaving me his "life existence." Days later, I had to go back to the Moon and protect the princess from invaders. But what pained me the most was that the invaders were from the Earth and they were led by four generals and Queen Beryl.

It was then that I found out I really _was_ a mere mortal, even if I was a princess. It was then that I learned the difference of living with love and dying alone. I ended up with the latter.

**oOoOoOo**

**Have a tear in your eye? Sorry! I did intend on it ending this way, just like the others in this series, but it is probably sad for all.**

**Like "Guardian Venus," I wrote this back in 2006 and only now have had the chance to edit this for better readability, as it's currently 2011. I appreciate those who still loved this, though, and reviewed.**

**Please look forward to the last 2 guardian stories!**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-mew-tsubaki :}**


End file.
